Triple Threat
by Angelindisguys07
Summary: Rikku from Final Fantasy X meets Riku from Kingdom Hearts in a story about finding love. Rikku tries to find a way to get her boyfriend back but what she doesn't know is that she can't...
1. Default Chapter

Part One  
  
"It's Hard to Let Go"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I sat there... looking off into the distance in search of a companion. I knew that if he left, I would no longer be able to interact with the others; I would be too scared to continue my life without him. Life at Madison High didn't feel the same without seeing his figure standing near my locker both before and after my classes. It seemed boring and monotonous. With him, I'd experience a new adventure everyday. How were these days going to be replaced? "Hey Rikku." "Hey Rick, what's up?" "Nothing, I heard about Roscoe. Are you okay?" "Is that what you came to ask me?" "Actually, Ross told me to come. He says that you look really gloomy. I just want to help." "I am fine. Tell Roscoe that I appreciate his "concern". Or, is it that Melissa wants to make sure I feel the pain?" "Mel doesn't know that I'm talking to you." "Oh, ok." "Look, I know what you're going through, I dated Joanne for nearly a year before..." "She told you about James. Everyone knew about James though, Rick. I didn't know about Ross and Mel. I feel like my head was in my ass. Is there something wrong with me?" "Babe, I can tell you there's nothing wrong with you. You are like the finest girl I have ever seen. Mel is not like you at all and I think Ross wanted to try someone new." "So I'm old?" "No, but you and Ross had dated for like four years and we are only sophs in high school. Trust me, you'll find someone new too. I wouldn't be surprised if it was me." "Sorry, Rick. You are not my type." "What exactly is your type?" Just as he asked me this question and I was preparing to answer, a boy with silver hair reaching his shoulders approached my locker. He looked at the number and smiled at me. "Hi, is this your locker?" "Yeah, number 225, why, which is yours?" "Locker #226, right below you." "That should be fun." "Oh, yeah!" He threw his books into his locker and walked away. I couldn't help but notice the gorgeous wink he gave me with his shimmering blue eyes as he walked past me into the cafeteria. "So is that your type?" "Rick I didn't even know you were still here." "What do you want me to tell Ross?" "Tell him that I will be absolutely fine." I grabbed my books and walked away. Don't think I am over Roscoe. I loved... I mean love him. I know that at this present moment he is all into Melissa but her love will never be as good as mine. When I walked into the classroom, Melissa and Roscoe were near my desk making out. I watched as she tried to unzip his pants with one hand. "Wow, I didn't know bimbos could kiss and unzip at the same time... I better write that down. You learn new things everyday. Hey Roscoe didn't even see you there under all that spit." "Oh, if it isn't Ricku, Roscoe's old girlfriend." "The name's Rikku, Smellissa. I'm not too surprised though, I mean I wouldn't expect someone with the IQ of a second grader to be able to pronounce a name like mine." "Hey Rikku, how's it going?" "I was okay until my vision was scarred and my mind was blackened after seeing two gorillas making out." "Are you still mad cuz Roscoe was tired of spanking that..." "I am not mad. Roscoe needed someone new, as do I. This breakup is the happiest thing that has ever happened to me." I couldn't take it, I nonchalantly walked out of the classroom and into the bathroom. I was so angry not at Melissa but at Roscoe for doing this to me. Did he not love me? Was I the only one committed to our relationship? Don't break down, Rikku. You got this! Ding! Ding! The bell rang and I wiped my tears. Time for operation: "Get with the hottie whose locker is number 226 and make Roscoe pay!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As I walked into the classroom, I felt all eyes on me. I felt as if everyone was waiting for me to make a mistake. They want me to trip and fall on my face just to satisfy Melissa's dislike of me. But Roscoe is not like that. The thing about Roscoe that's so weird though is that he is on the football team, first string. He isn't buff but he is definitely a great player. His best friends are Ricky "The Duel Master" and Shane "The Bad Boy". Ricky is the average kind of guy. He is not on the football team but he is the sophomore president and he's the nicest guy in our class. Shane is the quarterback on the team and he is the guy that every girl, but me, wants to date. He has brown hair and brown eyes and he is very flirtatious. When I sat down at my seat, I heard someone whisper my name. "Rikku... Rikku!" I turned around and there he was, Shane Calvin whispering in my ear trying to get my attention. I just smiled and turned toward the front. Then he started to run his hands against my neck. "Hi Shane. What do you want?" "I heard that you are single again." "..." "So you are? Wow, I have been waiting for a long time for you." "Where's Savannah?" "She's out with Ricky Carson, you know the geek who's the president." "Ricky isn't a geek." "So you like him?" "I never said that. You aren't very brave if you can talk about him behind his back and you're too much of a hypocrite to tell Roscoe that you don't like his best friend." "There you go mentioning Roscoe. I heard you still like him. Do you?" "Not that it's any of your business but to tell you the truth, I never liked Roscoe." "That's right. 'Cuz you loved him." "..." "So you did love him. That's sweet. You know Rikku, I never told you this but you have gorgeous eyes. They are like looking at the sea when the sun is rising." "Thank you, I guess." "Roscoe doesn't know what he's missing out on." "You know what, I don't really care about what he does anymore." "Is that so? Does that mean you will give me a chance to be your man?" "No, I am not ready for another boyfriend yet." "I see. You know what? You should beat up Melissa. I can get a bunch of people to help you if you want." "I can care less about Melissa. If I fight her, it will be a disgrace to the both of us because I will kick her ass so badly but at the same time, I will be degrading myself for stooping down to her level." "Oh! That's really messed up." "Someone once said that the truth is usually messed up." "Who?" "Me." "Damn. You're rough." "Thanks..." The bell rang and Shane left the classroom walking by Roscoe's side. Roscoe looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Although I was mad at him, I love Roscoe too much to be mad at him. But that doesn't mean I can't be bad to Melissa. Let the games begin... "Hey, Number 225." "Oh, hey... 226" "That's what I meant to do, ask you for your name," "Oh, I'm Rikku, and you are..." "Your name is Rikku? My name is Riku." "Really, that's cool." "Wow, a hot girl has my name." "Hot?" "I mean, beautiful." "Thanks Riku. I never thought a nice guy would have my name." "Thanks. What do you have next period?" "Geometry first. You?" "Algebra II and Trig." "That's the advanced course." "Yeah, I love math." "Well maybe you can tutor me sometime." "You don't have to ask me twice." "Well I'll walk with you if you want." "What do you think?" "I'll walk with you." As we walked together, I saw pairs of eyes staring at us. Maybe they thought Riku was hot because there's no doubt... he's hot and he thinks I'm hot... unless he's just lying or trying to flirt. I don't want to think about that. "Why are you so quiet, we still have the stairs to go." "Right. So, where'd you come from?" "I'm pretty sure I came from my mother's..." "I mean like your old school. Riku, you're silly!" "Thanks, nothing's better than making a pretty girl laugh." "I am like blushing over here you are showering me with compliments." "I never knew I could give so many in one day." I just stood there looking at him surprised because of the wonderful things he had said. "I forgot to ask you... Is Ricky your boyfriend?" Ding! The second bell rang and we hurried off to our classes. I never had the chance to tell him my answer. I wonder if this really means he likes me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
While Mr. Melbourne was giving his daily lectures on parallelograms, I couldn't help but think about Riku, his lovely blond hair in spikes surrounding his perfectly shaped face and his lovely blue eyes that can capture you in their essence. Wait a minute Riku doesn't have blond hair. But Roscoe has spiky blond hair that surrounds his face. I have to get Roscoe back. I know that he just wants me to feel this way, to be challenged and have this strong desire to go crawling back to him. But nothing lasts forever, and our relationship seemed like a revolution. I mean, who would've thought that the coolest football player would date the smartest tenth grader at Madison High. Maybe he just did it to change the school and not because he actually liked me. As I began to question the basis of our relationship, Ricky passed me a letter.  
  
Dear Rikku,  
Wow, who would've thought that Ricky Carson actually knew the prettiest girl at Maddy High? I just want to tell you that I think you should forget about Roscoe and date me. I mean, in my opinion, I look better, I am smarter, and I dress better. Plus, I can guarantee you that I will treat you like the princess that you are.  
  
Always and Forever,  
Ricky  
  
After reading his letter, I couldn't help but put a smile on my face. Ricky is cute and he is always doing his best to make me laugh. I just can't see him as a boyfriend and I don't feel like dating yet. It seems as if every guy I speak to today is just trying to hook up with me. Maybe this "revolution" wasn't such a bad thing.  
  
Dear Ricky,  
I am flattered that you feel that way about me. Don't get me wrong, I do think you are very cute and probably the nicest guy to be around. But right now, I just don't feel as if it would be fair for you to be in a relationship with me just because my heart has been broken. I don't want to hold you back Ricky, and I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend. Trust me, I think this is best for the both of us.  
Love always and forever,  
Rikku ( I passed the letter back to him and saw him blow a kiss at me. I did what any girl who knew Ricky and loved him would do, catch it and blow him another one. The bell rang and he grabbed my hand. "Have you spoken to Shane yet?" "Why? What's wrong?" "He's gonna try to get you into this trouble with Melissa." "What do you mean?" As soon as we stepped out of the class, the speakers went on and the conversation I had with Shane earlier blasted the loudspeakers in every room. "I can care less about Melissa. If I fight her, it will be a disgrace to the both of us because I will kick her ass so badly but at the same time, I will be degrading myself for stooping down to her level." "Oh! That's really messed up." "Someone once said that the truth is usually messed up." "Who?" "Me." "Oh shit, Ricky that was me." "I knew it. Shane and Melissa are trying to mess you up. They're going to ruin your reputation." "Ricky, what am I going to do?" "I'll protect you." We could see Melissa strutting across the hall toward me. She had her crew with her, "The Melissas", Melissa R, Melissa H, and Melissa P. "I heard what you said, bitch." "And?" "And, I'm going to kick your ass." "That's nice that you bring your three slaves with you. Are they going to beat me up to?" "What do you think?" "I think that you're too chicken to fight me alone." "Oh, really?" "Umm, yeah." "Ladies, there is no reason to fight, at school." "Don't worry Ricky, this will be quick." "I heard that hot shit." She grabbed my hair and began to pull me to the floor, but I swung at her and hit her nose. She let go of my hair and grabbed her nose. "I guess I broke your nose." "You little bitch. Go Melissas!" Before I could say anything, let alone move, all of her cronies jumped on me and threw me to the floor. I could feel Rivera hitting my stomach and Harper was scratching my face. Then, Peterson started kicking my legs with her humongous feet. At this moment, my life flashed before me. I could barely see through my eyes because Harper had punched me a few times, but I saw Shane and Ricky fighting and Riku was there with a confused look on his face. He didn't know what was going on or why it was happening but I could tell from the look on his face that he wanted to help. I could barely move but I threw a punch with all of my might into Harper's face and she got off me. Then I kicked Rivera off me and she flung to the wall on the other side. Then I grabbed onto Peterson's skirt and pulled it down. I heard the entire student body erupt into extremely loud bursts of laughter as she ran to the bathroom. When I finally got up, Melissa was there holding onto Roscoe's arm. I couldn't believe that he had just stood there and let me get beat up. I felt like unleashing a punch on him but he looked at me with a wide stare and quietly whispered to me. "Stay down!" "Why? So this can prove that she's stronger than me?" "I already know she isn't." "It isn't about you." "What is it about then? Stay down! I don't want to see you get hurt." "Why didn't you leave then?" "... I couldn't." "I don't understand you Roscoe." "Get off my boyfriend, skimpy hoe!" Melissa pushed me into Shane and I fell on him. "Hi sweet thing!" "Bye, pervert!" I threw a punch into his face and he pushed me off him. "Ricky, are you okay?" "I'm fine. Are you?" "As good as it gets." After about five minutes of hell, the principal finally came to settle things. He took Ricky and me into his office first and Shane and the Melissas were waiting outside of his office. "What happened out there, Richard? You are the Sophomore President, you are supposed to set an example for others." "Well if my best friend is getting beat up, no wait jumped, by like twelve people, I am not going to let her take it alone." "Do you know, Miss Metzger, why you were being "jumped"? "Because of the announcement that you allowed Mrs. Krumpling to play on the loudspeaker." "Why did you say those hurtful things about Miss. Gonzalez?" "Simply, I don't like her." "Why?" "Honestly Sir, with all due respect, it's none of your business." "Close enough. Richard, Rikku, I expect you know that fighting results in suspension. However, I like you two so I am willing to be lenient. One month of detention if you apologize." "Mr. Belmont, I understand that you desire to be fair to all students but if you are asking me to apologize to someone who made the first move, then I am going to have to refuse. I would rather be suspended than apologize when I know I did nothing wrong." "What about what you said about her? Don't you think you should apologize for that?" "Shane tricked me into saying that so that Melissa would find out what I actually thought about her." "I suppose this wasn't entirely your fault, so I am going to give you two months of detention instead of the suspension. Mr. Carson, I am not going to suspend you because your presence in this school is necessary and I don't blame you for being helpful to your friend. You do however have a month of detention. Understood?" "Yes, Sir." When we left his office, Melissa gave me a very dirty look and Shane gave us the finger. So Ricky grabbed his crotch. "Suck this, asshole." "Maybe your bitch will." "Ricky just give him some time, he probably needs to ask his mother Melissa if he can do it." "Don't be so immature, Rikku. We both know that Shane has Savannah and I have Roscoe." "That's not even what I said." "I know, but I am just making it clear that Roscoe has a girl much better than you." "Poor Roscoe, what was he thinking going out with someone who cannot even be compared to Rikku?" "Shane, Melissas, come in." They stepped into his office after giving Ricky and me horrible looks. "Thanks for having my back Ricky. I don't know how I will be able to thank you." "I know. Be my girlfriend." "That's not fair!" "I'm just kidding, I heard you the first time." "Thanks, for everything." I gave him a hug and we both left the office area and went to our lockers. When I walked into the bathroom near my locker I looked in the mirror. Staring back at me was a different image than I had ever seen. There were scratches all over my face and my left eye could barely open. Ricky was still trying to flirt with me even though I look like this? Wow, he really does like me. It was a little after four o'clock since detention ended and the halls were empty. I went into the bathroom again and just couldn't help but stare at the hideous creature gazing back at me. I felt like I was in another dimension where everything was backwards, Roscoe and Rikku not dating anymore, Richard Banks and Rikku Metzger fighting? The occurrences of the day had been ridiculous and unbelievable. "What are you still doing here?" I heard a voice exclaim from outside the bathroom. I went to look and there was Riku. "I had detention, remember the fight." "Oh yeah. I meant to ask you about that. What happened?" "That's a very general question." "I mean, why did it start? I heard the announcement but..." "I am not sure why but I know that it started because Shane tricked me into saying these malicious things about Melissa. He was trying to convince me into fighting her." "That's pretty low." "I know. I am happy we fought though because it helped me release my anger." "Why exactly are you angry with her?" "She... you're going to laugh at me." "I promise I won't laugh." "She is dating this boy that I used to go out with and we still have feelings for each other." "You have feelings for each other? Then why did he go out with her?" "Ricky says because he needed a change. It's like he is saying I'm old." "You're not old. He is lucky to have gone out with you, Rikku." "Thanks. You're always so nice to me, Riku." "I can't help it. You make me feel happy." "I do?" "You're always smiling. Even when they kept trying to beat you up, you kept fighting. I have never seen anyone more determined than you." "Thanks. I am not that determined." "You really do like Roscoe." "How did you know I was talking about him?" "Ricky told me. We take math together. I asked him about the two of you and he told me that you were trying to get back with Roscoe." "I didn't want to tell you because I like you too, Riku." "It's okay. You don't have to pretend. I understand." "I am not pretending. I really do like you. You are the nicest guy, besides Ricky, that I have ever met. It's just that Roscoe and I had been together for like four years. It's hard to throw away feelings that had been there for so long." "I understand. Don't try to explain." "Riku, please!" "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he left. I felt horrible. Riku is very kind and I do like him. I am so confused! I don't know what to do anymore. "Ready to go home?" "Yeah." "What's wrong?" "Riku and I were talking. He got upset because he found out the truth about Roscoe and me." "Roscoe and you? There is no such thing." "Ricky, shut up! I need help! I don't know what to do. I like Riku and I love Roscoe." "Where am I in the list?" "Ricky, I'm serious." "I'm serious too. I know that you only see me as a friend, but I think that has to change. Rikku..." "..." "Forget you." "Ricky, come back." There I was, all alone in the halls of Madison High. I was angry with myself for being so negligent of Riku and even Ricky. But right now, I don't know what to do anymore. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 When I arrived home, I noticed a familiar bike on the porch. I knew it didn't belong to me, or to my brother Max, so I approached it and scrupulously scrutinized it. I noticed the small carvings near the wheel. They read, "RR=Love" and "R2R 4eva". I remembered those markings from the eighth grade when Roscoe and me drew them together. We wrote them on my bike too but after we broke up, I couldn't bear to look at them. Why would his bike be at my house? When I turned the knob to enter my house, I saw him sitting on the couch talking to Max. "Hey Max." "Rikku, I heard about the fight. Are you okay?" "Of course. I remembered everything you taught me. I aimed for her nose and she got off me right away." "Are you serious? See 'The Max Way' never fails." "So you're the one who taught her how to kick ass. Congrats to both of you." "Thanks." "Thank you. Roscoe, what are you doing here?" "Maybe we should go up to your room." "Is mom here, Max?" "She stepped out so you two better hurry up." "Sure thing. Thanks!" It was just like old times when Roscoe and me used to sneak upstairs when my mother wasn't around. It was always nice being able to kiss without people staring at us or forbidding us to do so. As we walked up the stairs, the halls grew dark and I could feel Roscoe reaching for my hand. "What are you doing here? Where's Melissa?" "I think we should wait until we get to your room." Finally we reached my room and my hands began to sweat. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad." We stepped into my room and I closed the door. Roscoe sat on my bed and looked at me. Around his neck, I noticed the necklace I had given him for his birthday last year. "Why are you still wearing that?" "I don't know where to start." "Why are you here?" "So many things have happened since... our breakup. I keep having these weird dreams about us." "Where's Melissa?" "It's like, we're meant to be together." "You know, it's your fault we broke up. I love you Roscoe. I thought you felt the same way about me. I guess I was wrong." "You weren't, and you're not wrong. I love you Rikku. I love you." "I love you too. But then why are you with Melissa?" "The same reason why you're with Ricky." "Ricky is my friend, I mean our friend. Why have you been treating him so badly?" "Ricky is a little too smart and a goody-too-shoes kind of guy, if you know what I mean." "No, I don't actually. Ricky is the Sophomore President. He is number five in the ranking of students. Instead of being happy for him, you are being jealous. Is that why you hang out with Shane, because he is stupid?" "No, Shane is like my brother. Ricky is like... my father." "Well, 'your father' was there for me today. He stepped into the fight unlike you who just stood there watching me bleed and bruise all over. If you love me then why did you let it happen?" "I didn't know Melissa was going to do that." "Why didn't 'your brother' Shane tell you?" "..." "At least when Ricky does something, he isn't such a pussy about it." "Wait, this isn't about Ricky. It's about us. I came to talk about us." "There is no 'us'." "What do you mean? You just told me you love me." "I do, forever and always. Sometimes, you just need to let go of the past." "Wait, what?" "I mean this is what I have wanted to hear for a long time. I wanted you to tell me that you love me and that we should be together. But I realized today that if we don't take advantage of the present and drift into the past, then we would not be able to look forward to the future." "But my future is you." "You say that now but I bet tomorrow, you will be all into Melissa and forget about this talk of ours." "I won't. I promise. I love you Rikku. How many times do I have to say it?" "You can say it as many times as you want. It doesn't mean anything unless you prove it to me." "How can I do that?" "You love me so much, you come up with something." "Okay." I got up to open the door, to make him realize that there was no "us" and that he had to leave. My heart was crumbling inside. I know I love him but this game has to end. He is just trying to get me amped so he can trick me again. He stood up and grabbed my hand. Then he kissed me. I could feel his hands holding onto my face. It felt as if nothing had changed between us, like we were still together. Then his hands slowly went to my hands, and he placed my hands on his shoulders. Then he grabbed my waist. He leaned against me and the door closed slowly behind us. Then he grabbed my face again and held his lips close to mine. I didn't even notice the time pass by because I was so involved in his lips and his soft kisses. Then he pulled away. "What's wrong?" "Did I show you how much I love you?" "I don't know. Do you think you did?" "No." Then he grabbed my face again. I could feel our tongues dancing and his hands just held my face tightly. I never wanted to let him go. "I hope that proves to you that I love you." "..." "I have to go." "Wait, you didn't tell me about the necklace. Why do you still wear it?" "It's one of the only memories I have of when I was happy." "What are you talking about? Aren't you happy now?" "It's hard to define happy when I'm not with you." "..." "I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye." He stepped out of my room and closed the door behind him. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything was going to be great. Roscoe and I love each other. Today was probably the greatest day of my life regardless of the fighting, and losing my best friend, okay it wasn't the greatest day. But, things are looking up. Knock, Knock! The door to my room swung open and Ricky stepped in. "Hmm, I just saw Roscoe leave your house, and I can tell your lips are moist, let me guess, you two were making out." "Ricky you're too smart." "What happened to Melissa?" "I don't know. He told me that he loves me." "For real? Poor guy, he doesn't know what he wants." "What do you mean?" "I just saw Melissa outside while he was coming out." "Are you serious?" "Yeah. I don't know what they're planning but you better be careful." "You think he was lying?" "I don't know Roscoe anymore. He used to be cool, now he's just a jerk." "Why would he want to do this to me?" "For Melissa." "How could I just let him do that to me?" "You didn't know. It's not your fault. You were responding with your heart." "But my head should've known better." "Just forget him. The reason I came was to help you." "With what?" "With Riku. I know you like him so I'm going to help you two get together." "Seriously?" "Of course. You're my best friend. I just want to make you happy." "Thanks." I was so excited that Ricky had decided to help me with my problem. But, I started to wonder why. I mean, he said he liked me and even though we are friends, Ricky has to be happy too. "Before we come up with a plan, how about I do something for you?" "Don't get me excited, Rikku." "I'm serious Ricky. Okay, close your eyes." "Come on, I am not here for me I'm here for you." "But remember when you told me that I should stop looking at you only as a friend? I think you're right. Don't close your eyes then." "Rikku, Roscoe was just here. Isn't this kind of nasty?" "Ricky, shut up." I took his hand and we both sat on the floor. Then he leaned against the bottom of my bed and I sat next to him. "You don't have to do this, Rikku." "Oh, I think I do." I leaned forward and kissed his moist lips. I held onto his head and felt his hands holding my face. Then he pulled me off. "This doesn't feel right." "What do you mean?" He grabbed me and we switched places so now I was leaning on the bed and he was in front of me. Then he put one of his legs between my legs and he leaned forward to kiss me. "You don't know how long I've waited for this." "Just kiss me." So he kissed me and held on to my waist. I could feel his fingers slowly strutting my stomach. So I put my hands into his shirt and did the same thing. "Hold on." "What is it?" "I want to try something too." He got off me and leaned against the bed again. Then, I sat on his legs and kissed him. His kisses were intense and he held my waist tightly. Then he began kissing my neck. "No, kiss my lips." "Why?" "I want us to kiss for as long as we can." Then I heard the door open and a set of keys hit the table. "Ricky, I think that's my mother." "I can't let go now, Rikku." "What if she comes in?" "I... what do you want me to do?" He pointed to his crotch area and I could see something popping up. "Sing a song. 'O Say can you see, by the dawn's early light..." "What so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming?" Then we could hear the steps creaking as my mother ascended the stairs and the doorknob turned slowly. "Hi honey! Hey Ricky! How's your mother?" "She's great. She said she needed to talk to you about setting up an appointment." "Oh that's great. I'm going over there now, would you like a ride home?" "No thanks, I brought my bike." "Okay, see you later." She left and closed the door behind her. "That was close." "Are you still hard?" "Don't ask." "Ricky, you're so funny." "Thanks! But I'm only being honest." Then he grabbed my face again and brought it to his. "Come here!" He stuck his tongue into my mouth and I could feel it massaging mine. We just held onto each other's faces and took advantage of the moment. "Rikku." "Yeah?" "I love you." Then he took my hands and together we slowly took off his shirt. "Ricky, I don't want to do anything that we will regret." "Trust me, I will regret not doing this." Then I heard footsteps and the door to my room swung open. In came Max and he handed me the telephone. "Wow, I don't even want to know!" Then Ricky put his shirt back on and smiled at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rikku." "Bye Ricky." Then he got up and bent down to kiss me. We let our lips touch for probably the last time and Max walked him to the door. "Hello?" "Hey Rikku, it's Riku." "Hey Riku." "I just wanted to call you to apologize." "For what?" "For today, I didn't even let you explain yourself." "Oh, it's no big deal. I mean it's my fault. I should have just... not liked Roscoe." "You can't help yourself. I know what that's like. That's kind of why I called you. I want to help you... with Roscoe." "Really? Wow, you're so mature." "I guess... I can hang out with you and make you happy at the same time." "Yeah, that's really nice of you." "Anything for you. I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay, bye." "Bye." Riku was going to help me get with Roscoe and Ricky is going to help me get with Riku. This is confusing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The next morning, Ricky came over to pick me up. "Hey Rikku." "Hey Ricky." He kissed me lightly on my lips. "Ricky, that ended yesterday." "I'm sorry I can't help it. You look nice." "Thanks." Today I was going to turn heads. I was wearing my tight flare jeans and a sleeveless shirt that showed my stomach. My blond hair was hanging at my shoulders and I was wearing my contacts. "You will never believe what happened," I exclaimed. "Riku called me telling me that he is going to help me get with Roscoe." "Are you serious?" "Totally." "This is going to make it easier." "Easier?" "Yeah, Riku will be hanging out with us so I could always leave you two alone and stuff. We can make him think that we're hooking you up with Roscoe when we're actually hooking you up with Riku. Plus, you can trick Roscoe into thinking that you are going to try to be with him and blow it all up in his face." "Excellent idea! But, how are we going to do that?" "Trust me, we'll find a way." As we arrived at Madison High, the halls were crowded with students. Everyone was surrounding a table. I could see Roscoe and Melissa standing near the table, Melissa holding a hammer in her hand. Ricky and I approached the crowd until we reached the site. "Okay everyone, behold as we place this necklace on the table. I could see Melissa holding a familiar necklace. "Isn't that the necklace you gave him, Rikku?" "It is!" I watched in amazement as she took the hammer and smashed it into pieces. Roscoe was just there... doing nothing. "Last night! What about last night?" I whispered to Ricky. "I told you they were planning something." "But I didn't think it would be this cruel." I couldn't take the anger that flourished inside of my body. I wanted to hit him so badly for doing this to me. "Ricky, could you tell Roscoe to meet me in the Janitor's closet during second period?" "Isn't that where you two...?" "That doesn't matter, we have to talk." "Okay." Ricky left my side and almost immediately there was Riku. Today, he was wearing glasses. Damn, he looked good in glasses. "Hey Rikku." "Hey Riku. I didn't know you wore glasses, I wear glasses too." "Oh, you never asked. What's all the commotion?" "Roscoe and Melissa." "What'd they do this time?" "She smashed the necklace I gave him." "Are you serious? What's her deal? She must know about you two." "There is nothing going on between Roscoe and me." "No, I mean she must know that you are trying to get him back." "How would she know?" "You know, sometimes it's just something that people can feel." "I think she's too stupid to think like that." "That's not nice." "I can't be nice to her. She has taken the one person who I thought I would be with for the rest of my life." "You're going to get him back don't worry." "Thanks, Riku." After the first bell rang, Riku and I parted ways and Ricky approached me with a worried look on his face. "What exactly are you two going to do?" "I am not sure yet but we have to talk." "Why are you going to talk to him there?" "What do you mean?" "That's where you two made out last year and got caught by the janitor." "We weren't making out. That is what everyone thinks but I'm not a slut. Everyone seems to think that just because my best friend is a boy and every time people would see me they would see me kissing my first love that I am a slut." "No one said you were a slut." "Whatever!" "This isn't a big deal I just asked you a simple question. What is your problem?" "My problem is that no one seems to understand. You said you were going to help me Ricky. What happened?" "I'm going to help you, just calm down. Look he said he's going to talk to you during homeroom to find out what the deal is." "Fine." I sat at my seat and Roscoe sat right next to me. The way he sneakily settled into his seat reminded me of all the good times we have had together. "Hey Rikku." "Roscoe." "Ricky told me about the closet. What do you want to talk to me about?" "Why did you let her do that my to the necklace I gave you?" "I didn't know." "It was your necklace." "..." "You don't know how mad you make me. What is wrong with you?" "What's wrong with me? I am in love with two people." "Well you have to choose someone, Roscoe. I will not be waiting for you forever." "But I will always wait for you, Rikku, because I love you." "Yeah, I love you too." I replied sarcastically. I got up and left the room just as the bell rang for first period. During second period, Ricky came into my class and left a paper on my desk. Then he walked out into the halls to get ready for his next class. I opened the note and read it to myself.  
  
Dear Rikku,  
I am sorry about this morning. I know that sometimes I get on your nerves but that's what friends are for. Anyways, I heard your conversation with Roscoe today. You're doing a great job by acting like you still love him. You even made Riku believe that you still like Roscoe. Anyways, we have to come up with a plan so I am calling our secret operation: "Operation Triple Threat" because the three of us are going to kick Roscoe's ass. What I mean is that we are going to trick him so badly that he will not know what hit him. I know this is going to work so we'll we just have to make sure that we keep this a secret. Don't tell Riku or Roscoe! Gotta jet, Mrs. Lambert is going over the third conjugation in Latin today. Bye!  
Love,  
Ricky C.(  
  
Operation "Triple Threat"... interesting. I wonder what Ricky's big brain is coming up with this time. I can't wait! 


	6. Chapter 6

Part Two  
  
"Operation: Triple Threat"  
Chapter 6  
  
Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump! Ricky was bouncing his basketball getting ready to play a game with Riku and me. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and all of the Madison High sophomores went to their weekly hangout spot, Greensands Park. The sun shone brightly and the light breeze, calm and gentle, brushed against our faces. "Ready to play?" "Shouldn't someone be on your team, Ricky?" "What do you mean, you're on my team, Rikku." "I am? What about Riku?" "How bout Roscoe?" "Good idea, dude." Riku ran towards Roscoe as Ricky and I stood behind. "What are you planning this time, genius?" "Well, if Roscoe's on his team, he will try to cover you and you know what happens when guys are close to girls. You'll be... teasing him." "Oh my gosh, Ricky! You're crazy." "But I am honest." A few minutes later, Riku and Roscoe appeared at our sides. Roscoe was wearing a white Nike sweatband on both of his wrists that accentuated his hands. I just wanted to grab his hands and stay in his embrace until it was no longer possible. But then I turned to Riku and looked into his pools of blue. He was still wearing his glasses but I was still entrapped in his lovely gaze. Ricky smiled at me. I knew that he knew what I was thinking. The two boys that I like, and love surrounded me, and I could not say a word. My heart was pounding quickly as Ricky grabbed my hand and he laid down a plan for the game. "You know what to do, right?" "Yeah, play basketball." "Right, and don't forget that you have to try to cover Roscoe and let him try to cover you. I'll pass you the ball to you a lot, ok." "Yeah, whatever." "Are you nervous?" "A little. I have never been with both of them at the same time. My heart is caught inside my throat." "Don't worry, you'll get comfortable. Plus, I am here too. Don't worry." "Thanks, Ricky." The game began. Ricky started out with the ball and quickly passed it to me. Just as he had suggested, Roscoe tried to steal the ball from me. He came up from behind and grabbed my waist. I continued to dribble the ball and Roscoe just pulled closer with every "thump". "I'm sorry about earlier." He whispered. "Whatever." "I didn't mean to hurt you." "Well, you did." "What can I do for you to forgive me?" Ricky looked at me and stuck out his rear end. I was confused to why he was doing this but then I saw Riku nod his head. It suddenly came to me that they wanted me to stick out my ass. So I squatted down a little so that my behind was right near Roscoe's pants. I could feel something through his pants but I continued to dribble. "I don't know. You think of something." I passed the ball to Ricky and Roscoe grabbed my hands and turned my body towards his. Then he gently held on to my face and pulled it towards his. Ricky saw this and threw the ball so that it hit Roscoe in the head. "Sorry about that dude." "No sweat." The game finally ended and of course Ricky and I won. Ricky had gone to play football with his older brother and Roscoe had gone to the bathroom so Riku and I were left alone sitting on the benches. "Did you like the game?" "It was okay. But you never tried to cover me." "Roscoe was busy doing that. I didn't want to get in the way." "What if I wanted you to?" "..." I scooted towards him and grabbed his hand. "Riku, don't be shy around me." "I am not shy." "Prove it." "What do you want me to do?" "I don't know." I looked into his eyes and began to lean forward. He leaned forward as well. Just as our lips were about to touch, Roscoe sat down beside us and put his arm around me. "What's up guys? You weren't to get into the action without me, were you?" "Ha, of course not." Riku replied. "Got to go, guys! Have fun." Riku got up and waved goodbye. "Look what you did, Roscoe!" "What did I do?" "You chased him away." "He didn't need to be here." "Yes he did. We were all here as friends." "Why are you acting as though you like him more than you like me?" "..." "Do you like him more than you like me, Rikku?" "Roscoe, since when has this been an interrogation?" "Since I came and saw you two about to kiss." "What are you afraid of that I will fall in love with Riku? What about you? What am I supposed to think when I see you and Melissa? Am I supposed to think that you're just 'dicking around' or whatever? If you love me you'd do the same thing you're telling me to do." "I am just dicking around with her. But not with you, because I love you." "I always wondered how you were able to look me in the eye and lie to me about something as serious as that." "I am not lying. I love you." "Hey! Where's Riku?" Ricky called out. "He left because someone scared him away." Ricky gave me a nasty look. Then Roscoe stood up. "Why do you keep saying that?" "Because it's true." "I'm sure she doesn't mean that Roscoe, right Rikku?" "I do mean it. I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. Roscoe I..." I just wanted to express all of the anger I felt because of all the things he had put me through this entire time. Roscoe doesn't realize the pain that I feel every time I see him and remember what we've had. But it's because of Riku that I am able to wake up every morning and look forward to the days ahead. Why can't I just let everyone know the truth? Why can't I just forget about him and move on? Why is he destroying me? Why can't I forget about all of the anguish and despair that he has caused in my life and look forward to a love that sets apart from all others? "Roscoe, I think you should leave me alone." "Why? I love you." The words pierced my heart and I felt as though the air had escaped my entire body. "Stop saying that! Ricky, tell him to leave!" "Dude, you heard her." "Since when do you take orders from people? Are you like her little dog?" "No, but I am her friend. Friends help friends out. But you wouldn't know about that would you?" "What are you talking about now?" "I'm talking about our 'friendship'." "I was your friend. Why are you acting like a little bitch?" "Why are you acting like a little pussy?" "You are what you eat, right?" "Oh, so should I call you a dick?" "I'm straight, unlike you. I saw you all up on Riku. Is that why you wanted him to stay? So you could make out with him?" "Roscoe, get out!" "It's a public park, Rikku." I couldn't take it anymore, I took a swing at Roscoe but he ducked. My punch landed in Ricky's face. I saw him grab his face and try to cover his eye. "Ha, you hit your little bitch." I swung again and this time, he grabbed my hands and forced a kiss on me. I could feel his tongue trying to pry into my mouth but I kept my lips shut. Luckily, Ricky quickly recovered and pushed him off me. Then Roscoe punched Ricky in the stomach and Ricky bent down. I felt like crying as I saw Ricky on the floor clutching on to his stomach. This time, I pushed Roscoe with all of my might and he fell on the floor with a smirk on his face. "Aren't you a little rough today? How did this start? Oh, yeah, because your bitch wanted to protect you. Why don't you just kiss him, Rikku? Huh? Why don't you just kiss your 'best friend' Ricky? Oh yeah, because you're in love with me!" I bent down to help Ricky as Roscoe continued to chuckle at his remark. "Ricky, get up!" "This is perfect. Just kiss him. Tell him that you love him. You'll be gassing him up and that's better than beating him up." "Ricky, what about you?" "Worry about me afterwards." So I got up with a frown on my face. I knew what I had to do. I walked toward Roscoe who was still snickering on the floor. He got up when he saw me come. "Gonna swing at me again?" "Not this time." I grabbed his face and kissed him. His tongue slithered into my mouth and I could feel his hands grasping onto my waist. I held onto his head with my hands. In my mind, I could picture Riku and I kissing as the sun set behind us. I opened my eyes and saw Roscoe attached to my lips and Ricky was no longer on the floor. He had left the park and was coming back with Riku. Riku looked at us with a stunned look on his face. I could see Ricky whisper something to Riku and he nodded. Then I closed my eyes and Roscoe held onto my face as he played with my hair. I tried to pull my face away but Roscoe continued to kiss me intensely. Then Riku cleared his throat and Roscoe let go. "What are you doing here?" "Rikku, what happened?" "I'm talking to you, you gay freak." I looked at Ricky for help. He just stood there looking up at the sky. "Don't worry Rikku, he just brought him back so he could make out with him. He was horny cuz I was all on you and he knows he can't have you." "You said I'm gay? That's not what your girl said. I was over there maching on her dude. She was all up on me." Riku exclaimed. "I don't believe you. She has class." "Melissa!" shouted Ricky. A few seconds later, Melissa came toward us with a big hicky on her neck. "Who gave you that shit?" Roscoe shouted. "What are you talking about?" Then Riku extended his hand and Melissa placed her hand in his. Then Riku kissed Melissa. She put her hands into his pants and I could see the uncomfortable look on Riku's face. But he put his hands into her shirt and touched her breasts. "What the fuck is this?" Roscoe shouted. I just watched this atrocity with a look of complete shock. Ricky smiled and put up his middle finger. "This shit is for you, Roscoe!" Then Riku took Melissa's hands out of his pants and put them on his shoulders. Then he kissed her neck. Then Roscoe tried to grab me but Ricky grabbed my hand first. "Nope, sorry Roscoe, Rikku's coming with me." "This is bullshit!" Then Riku let go of Melissa and put on a sexy smirk. "Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Roscoe left in a rage and Melissa smiled at Ricky." "That was funny, Ricky! That was an excellent plan." "Thanks, you did a great job." "Bye." "Riku, what was that?" I asked in complete and utter amazement. "I was just acting. There's only girl I want to do that to." "Oh, really. Who?" "Don't get gassed Rikku, it's not you!" shouted Ricky. "It's okay, I still want to know." I replied. "I'll tell you later." Riku said flashing me another sexy smirk. It's one of those Randy looks, like he knows something you don't know. I love the way it looks on Riku, even more than I like the way it looks on Randy. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Riku, I am still interested in your little scheme... I mean, I think I should know how you were able to make this look so... convincing." "Well, I am not one to talk, or reveal the secrets of a talented young man, who wishes to keep these surprises entrapped in his vessel..." "Your vessel?" "I told you before, I will tell you when the time is right. At this time, I am not in the mood to... convey the message behind this astonishing performance." "Riku, you can stop being a drama king." "Once I get into the mood, I can't get out." "What mood are you talking about exactly?" "My acting mood. Please Rikku, focus!" "Please, just tell me. Why was Melissa being so friendly with you and Ricky?" "I can't tell you yet." "What? I thought you and I could tell each other everything." "I can, and eventually I will tell you, Rikku. It's just that Ricky told me that he wanted to tell you. Please do not get mad at me." "Yeah, whatever. I just want to know one thing." "Okay, what is it?" "Did you like kissing her? And why was she so nice to you? Why were you so nice to her?" "I thought you only had one question." "Well one question led to others. Please tell me. Don't make me beg." "I am not going to lie, I am a guy, and of course I liked kissing. It doesn't necessarily mean I liked kissing her, she was an okay kisser but that's not the point. She can be a nice person to boys I guess. Some girls get along better with guys than with girls. I was nice to her because I had to in order to make Ricky's plan work. Ricky thought that a good way to get Roscoe back was to flirt with Melissa and make her regret being with Roscoe. I guess I should just tell you what it was that Ricky was going to tell you. He likes Melissa, and supposedly Melissa likes him. They are 'exploring', according to Ricky. And now after this 'brief' synopsis, I would like to honestly and truthfully know why is it that you are so concerned with my feelings?" "I didn't know I would feel so bad seeing you kiss her." "What exactly are you trying to say?" "Umm, you are my good friend and she is such an evil person. I didn't want my great friend to experience something with such a vicious person." "Are you sure that's what is was?" "Riku, would I lie to you?" "I don't think so. But now you see how I feel when you kiss Roscoe. I think he is such a jerk. I know you love him though so I just sit back and let things happen." "I never meant to do that to you Riku. I should be more respectful towards you." "Rikku, you are being a great person to me. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." "Yeah, me neither. You are a great friend." At this point, we were looking into each other's eyes. I felt lost in his sky blue eyes, but protected at the same time. Somehow, it felt as though time had stopped and no one was around but us. Riku leaned forward into me and just as he was about to press his soft lips against mine, Ricky approached us and cleared his throat. "Sorry you two. This is no time to make out!" "We weren't making out," said Riku. "We were just... talking." "About?" "Ricky, I want to know what this whole charade was about. Why did you do this? And why didn't you tell me?" "You had to keep Roscoe busy." "You are acting as if I am just an object with no feelings." "Rikku, this isn't the time. I have to tell you something." "Why did you make Riku do that?" "Rikku, wait." "What is going on?" "Look, Riku could you leave for a second? I need to talk to Rikku alone." "Yeah, sure. I'll see you later." "Rikku, I have to tell you something about Melissa." "What is it?" "I really like her. I sort of tricked her into doing that with Riku." "And why did he do that? I mean, I don't get it, if you like her so much, why couldn't you do that?" "Because Roscoe knows that you like Riku, and you knew that he was going out with Melissa. In order to seem more real, we had to get you too." "I just can't believe you would do that to me. Do you know how I felt? I was really heart-broken. I know Riku isn't my boyfriend but I really like him. Ricky, I don't know what to do anymore. I really like Riku." "Riku likes you too. But you two can't get together without letting us fix this. You might get tired of trying to mess up Roscoe. I can't let you get tired before we finish getting him back." "But I don't care about getting Roscoe back anymore. In both ways, I mean I don't care about tricking him anymore and I don't want him as a boyfriend anymore. I love him, and I will probably never stop. There are so many things that we haven't done together like have a family together and grow older together. But Roscoe was probably not looking for a girl to be with forever. He was looking for a one night stand, a whore, and..." "Rikku, I really like Melissa. Please don't talk badly about her." "I'm sorry. What I meant was, he wasn't looking for the same things I was looking for. But I think Riku is different. He's so quiet and mysterious. I just feel like that mystery wants to be uncovered. I need to uncover it, Ricky... I need to uncover him. I need to discover the secrets behind the boy with the silver hair." "Do whatever you want, on the down low." "Why?" "Roscoe has to think that you want him back. Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes this was just a trick. The glory it will bring, the joy it will bring... priceless." "So, what's this about Melissa and you? I didn't know you liked girls like that." "I didn't know either. She is really cool though. We are a lot alike." "How so? I mean, I like you Ricky but I can't stand her." "Well, we are just misunderstood." "Are you sure? I always thought you were like an open book." "I'm sure. She is really trying to change. She thought going out with Roscoe would better her chances of getting with Shane." "Oh, I thought you were going to say you. How is that a good thing? Were you using me?" "No, I was kind of using Roscoe at first to get to you. Rikku, I really like you too. You are so beautiful and you are not like other girls. I know there will never be an 'us' that's why I am going to try Melissa." "Ricky, how can you say there will never be an 'us'? There is an 'us'! We have a friendship that will never bend or break. I love you Ricky. Whether or not it exceeds friendship, we will just have to wait. I mean, who knows what the future holds?" "I am not trying to get hyped, Rikku." "I am not trying to gas you up. Having you in my life is a gift that I never want to give back." "Rikku! I don't know what to say." "..." I placed my head into my hands, but Ricky gently grabbed my face and slowly brought it up towards his. "I know I shouldn't do this, Rikku. But it just feels right." He brought my lips to his and we kissed. I know what you're thinking... why would I let him do that to me? Why would I play around with his feelings? What happened to Riku? But like Ricky said, "it just feels right." So there we were, under the stars of Greensands Park, holding hands and kissing, both Ricky and I. 


End file.
